There's More Than One Way - A Series
by Lesbrechaun
Summary: Brittany and Santana are engaged and the blonde has a plan to lead them up to their perfect wedding day and beyond. She wants to have fun with Santana and have her everywhere and in any way possible. This is a series of smutty one shots at different points in their lives, beginning with their engagement…
1. The Engagement

**A/N: Okay a new fic and to those who are reading Walking with the Dead, I haven't disowned it. I'm just stuck, but there will be more.**

**But yes new fic and this will be smmutty one shots, you'll see, it's all about them obviously :)**

**Please review and let me know your thought and feelings.**

** . ?GroupSKU=GRP10062#f+0/1002/2004/0/0/2004 Also this is the ring I was thinking of, if you feel like looking :)**

* * *

December 24th 2012 8:30pm

Brittany always loved New York at Christmas. She loved all the lights, the people and the atmosphere that engulfed the City. She loved this holiday. Every year she'd always think of all the things her parents did for her and her younger sister, Abby, when they were little. How their dad would get up extra early on Christmas morning, put on his one-size-too-large work boots and walk through the snow, telling them Santa had been out there just hours before. How her, her sister and her mom would, on Christmas Eve, leave out cookies and milk for Santa, not forgetting the carrots for the reindeer.

Then as is tradition, they as a family would watch all their favourite Christmas movies before going to bed. How the sisters try to stay up to catch a glimpse of the wonderful man in the red suit who would bring everything they asked for in their letters that their Grandfather had promised he sent to Santa in the North Pole.

As she got older it never lost its magic for the blonde girl. Even though she was old enough to know Santa was actually mom and dad and how she didn't leave out the cookies or the milk anymore. She still had the memories and the traditions of her childhood. The only real difference to her Christmases is that she now spends them in New York. Now she has Santana as her girlfriend.

The traditions are the same but they're different at the same time. Yes, they still watch Christmas movies on Christmas Eve, but now they are different movies from the ones she would have watched all those years ago. Yes, she still got the gifts she wanted at Christmas from her girlfriend and family, but she didn't write it in a letter to Santa.

Yeah, she loved Christmas and everything about it but right now, as she walked down the pathway with her girlfriend, she was terrified. She knows what she wants to do; she can feel the velvet box getting heavier in her pocket with each step. She just needs the right moment. It _must_ be perfect. She already found the perfect girl and the perfect ring. She just needs to find the perfect time. Central park really is beautiful on Christmas Eve.

Looking to the left at the person who has fingers laced with her own, she smiles. She can't help the warmth in her chest as she looks at the beautiful Latina next to her and the way the light flurry of snow contrasts with her gorgeous tan skin. The shy smile, bright eyes and the hint of a blush as she catches the blonde watching her, makes Brittany's heart beat a mile a minute. She's never been so in love with anyone like she loves Santana. Not that she would want to be in love with anyone but her. No one could ever compare to her Santana no matter how hard they tried.

"Brittany, stop…" Santana said, shyly looking away from her girlfriend.

Brittany grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek before leading Santana towards the Bow Bridge in Central Park. They stood on the bridge and overlooked the lake full of nostalgia. They can both remember being here just over 2 years ago on Brittany's 21st birthday. She remembers how Santana kissed her for the first time and how she ran off to buy her ice cream. Unbeknown to her at the time that the chocolate ice cream was in fact Brittany's favourite. It may seem silly, remembering ice cream being bought for you, but its little things like being bought ice cream or a key chain you said you liked once, that makes waiting for the big things much more worthwhile.

This is the place she wants to do it. It seems fitting, the place where a new chapter in their lives began and their lives changed for the better. Now, she gets to do it again. Back in the same place to start a new chapter with the woman she loves.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, seeing her own breath due to the cold temperatures, she turns and looks at the beautiful woman next to her. Smiling softly she wonders how she got so lucky to have such a gorgeous, caring woman to be her girlfriend.

"You're staring." Santana says, a small smile playing on her lips. She turns to face the blonde, staring deep into the blue orbs she adores so much.

Clearing her throat she looks back into Santana's eyes. "I'm not staring. I'm simply admiring you and wondering how I got so damn lucky." She wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and holds her close, trying to protect her from the cold.

Santana ducks her head down and buries her face in Brittany's neck; bring her arms around her, as she feels her face heat up. "I'm the lucky one." She whispers. They stay like that for a while, it could be minutes or it could be hours, but both girls were content to just hold each other in the snow and keep each other warm.

"Brittany, your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?" Pulling back from her spot at the blonde's neck, she puts her hand over her heart and looks into her eyes.

"I'm scared." She admits looking away from Santana

Furrowing her eyebrows, she holds her closer if it were even possible. "What are you scared of, baby?" she whispers lovingly.

Shaking her head, she sighs and untangles herself from Santana. She's starting to get nervous and she can feel Santana's eyes on her and it's not helping. She faces her again and smiles taking her hands. "Santana, I love you."

A smile tugs at the brunettes lips and her nose scrunched. "I love you too, Britt"

The blonde giggled at her girlfriend and kissed her nose causing it to scrunch up again. "I know you do, but let me get this out."

The brunette looked at her girlfriend with confusion in her eyes but nods for her to continue.

"Santana, I love you." She released a deep breath and looked deep into Santana's chocolate brown eyes. "I love you and I want to spend every day showing you just how much because no words could ever describe just how much you mean to me."

Brittany put her hand in her jean pocket, pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee in the snow. Santana gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. She knew where this was going and the tears had already started forming in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"You mean the world to me Santana, and I want to spend the rest of my life giving myself to you and receiving you in return. You're beautiful and caring and you're so amazing to me." Brittany opened up the box and revealed a beautiful platinum diamond ring from Tiffany's. "So, I was wondering, if you would do the honour of becoming my wife."

Santana knew what she wanted to say, but she was so in shock all she could do was stand there and stare at the beautiful ring and woman in front of her. If Brittany was nervous before, she's really nervous now. "Tana?"

Santana dove on top of Brittany, successfully knocking them both into the cold snow. She planted kisses on Brittany's forehead, her cheeks, down her nose and she chin before capturing her bottom lips between both her full ones. "Yes, yes, yes!" She kept whispering against her lips in between kisses. Pulling back slightly she looks into the blue orbs she adores so much. "A million times yes. Yes, Britt, I will marry you."

"So that's a yes?" She said smirking at Santana, whipping away her happy tears.

"Yes, you dork. I love you Britt." She grinned.

"I love you too. Although can we get up out of the snow now?"

Santana quickly jumped off of Brittany and held out her hands to help her up. After they were both upright Brittany grabbed Santana by the hand and began leading her back to their apartment.

* * *

December 24th 2012 11:15pm

Santana has her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist from behind, placing sloppy kisses to her neck as she struggles to get the door open in her aroused state. "Baby, stop. I can't get the fucking door open." She growls through her heavy breathing.

"Fucking hurry up, Britt. I need you." She rasps in her ear before she continues her assault on her _fiancée's _neck. Brittany finally gets her key in the lock and swings open the door. Grabbing Santana, she spins her around slamming her back against the now closed door.

Arousal shoots straight to Santana's core. She loves when Brittany becomes dominant but this is different. Brittany is looking at her like she's the best thing ever. Santana pulls Brittany down and crashes their lips together. She opens her mouth allowing Brittany to deepen the kiss. Their tongues duelling in a fierce battle.

Santana pushed off the door and began walking down the hallway of their apartment past the kitchen and into their living room. Brittany frantically pulling off Santana's shirt and then her own the whole time before bringing their lips together again in a heated kiss. Once they reached the sofa Santana pushed Brittany down and crawled on top of her, lying flush against her body. Brittany reached behind Santana undoing her bra, watching as Santana sits up to discard the offending item. Brittany follows after her throwing her own bra across the room and swiftly taking a tanned nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around the hardening bud. She gives the same attention to the other before looking up to her _fiancée_. God, she'll never get tired of that and she knows it.

Santana is her _fiancée_;today couldn't make her any happier. Pulling her from her thoughts is a warm hand on her cheek and Santana's loving smile. "What are you think of, mi amor?"

Wrapping her arms around the brunettes' waist, she leans forward and places a kiss on her dimple. "Just how happy you make me. How about you? Are you happy, Tana?" She says with a shy smile.

"I'm very happy, Britt." Leaning forward she captures the blondes lips in a loving kiss. Deepening the kiss Brittany moves her hand down to undo the button and zip on Santana's jeans. She slides her hand into the Latinas underwear, feeling through her wet folds and rubbing her clit.

"God, Brittany. I need you inside." She says through her moaning. Brittany swiftly slips two fingers inside of Santana and begins pumping in and out. Santana's hips begin to buck uncontrollably into her hand and she can feel her walls contracting around her fingers, a tell-tale sign that she's close. She curls her fingers inside of Santana and swirls her thumb around her clit.

"I love you, Santana." She says looking into her _fiancées _eyes as she watches her fall apart in her lap. Santana is shaking uncontrollably and moaning loudly into Brittany's ear, her orgasm lasting longer than usual. She wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, holding on as though she were going to float away at any moment. Brittany pulls her hand out of her pants and turns them so they are facing each other on the couch.

"Te amo." She breathes out trying to steady her wild heart. Santana rests her head on her blonde's chest, sighing contently. "Britt, it's Christmas!" She says, looking at the clock on the mantelpiece.

Glancing at the clock, Brittany turns back to Santana kissing her firmly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, San."

Smirking, the brunette flips Brittany onto her back once more and begins kissing down her stomach. "Let me give you a little gift earlier than expected." She unbuttons the blonde's jeans, and pulls them down her long toned, dancer legs. She quickly kicks off her own before hooking her fingers in Brittany's panties and yanking them off.

She kisses her way back up Brittany's thigh before licking her way up her drenched folds. Brittany cries out in pleasure when she feels Santana lap at her clit. Brittany's hips buck unexpectedly as Santana thrusts her tongue inside causing her to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist, keeping her still.

"Oh, oh fuck… San." The blonde moans loudly. Santana withdraws her tongue only to be replaced by her fingers curling inside her. Her lips wrap around her clit, sucking hard. She feels Brittany still beneath her and with one last curl of her fingers the blonde is falling apart and coming hard.

She slowly brings the blonde down from her high and begins kissing her way back up her body again. She lies flush against the blonde, their bodies fitting together like a jigsaw. Simply perfect. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist as the brunette settles her head on her chest.

She feels Santana's breathing even out, knowing she has fallen asleep. Smiling, she places a kiss on her forehead and whispers in her ear before falling asleep herself. "Merry Christmas, Santana."

* * *

**A/N 2: Well, there you have it. Lemme know what you think & thanks for reading :)**


	2. Santana Baby

**A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is here! I know you've had to wait, but this won't be updated everyday. I have college assignments and its really crazy this year, so more likely it will be weekends this will have a new chapter. I will try to write as often as I can but my college work comes first :)**

**Also I don't speak Spanish, so please forgive me if it's wrong. Blame Google.**

**Don't forget please review and let me know your opinions and thoughs or any sexy times you'd like involved ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Glee. If I did it would be called the Brittana Show #JustSayin**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Santana Baby

December 25th 2012 – 7.00am

When Brittany awoke the next morning, she reached out with her left hand searching for Santana, only to find her side of the bed empty and cold sheets. Frowning, she stretched out her limbs, feeling tense in the best possible way. She still can't believe Santana is her fiancée. She's never been happier. Speaking of her fiancée, she the throws the covers off of herself revealing her naked body to the early morning. She's about to get up out of bed when she hears the bedroom door open and then click shut.

"Morning, baby." She reaches above her head, stretching once more before getting up and turning to Santana. " Merry C-" Brittany's jaw hit the floor as she stares at her fiancée in a red velvet Santa outfit that barely covers her lady parts, a red velvet hat, long red velvet gloves that went halfway up her arms, a black belt around her waist and black fuck-me-heels to top it all off. Brittany wasn't sure whether or not she was still dreaming. Subtly she pinches her arm then focuses back on Santana. _Nope… This is real. My fiancée is smoking hot._ "-Christ, San." Brittany groans at the sight.

Smirking the brunette walked over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. Instinctively Brittany's arms wrap around Santana's waist her hands locking at the small of her back. Santana leans forward and licks across Brittany's jaw line and up to her ear, sucking her earlobe in between her lips causing Brittany to moan. She licks the shell of her ear before whispering softly, "Santana Claus is going to show you just how naughty you've been this year."

"God, Santana..." Brittany moans out as Santana pushes her back on their bed and straddles her waist. She kneads the blonde's right breast as she leans forward taking a hard nipple into her mouth. He swirls her tongue around the pink nub and scrapes her teeth over it causing Brittany's hips to buck involuntarily.

Releasing her nipple with a pop she moves up to the blonde's neck, biting and sucking, letting the world know who she belongs to. Pulling back she admires what she's done to her neck like a work of art. Brittany reaches up pulling Santana down in to a heated kiss. She swipes her tongue across the brunette's lips, gaining entrance almost immediately. They moan in to each other's mouths as Santana grinds down on the blonde's abs.

Breaking the kiss she kisses Brittany's chin, down her neck and sucks on her pulse point. "Santana, baby, please. Just fuck me!" Smirking, she continues down the blonde's chest, and begins to kiss around her abs. She knows what she's doing, she's teasing, and she knows it's killing Brittany to have to wait.

Santana gets off the blonde and kneels of the floor, pulling Brittany by the back of her knees closer to the edge of the bed. Locking eyes with her blonde she begins kissing up her left thigh, sometimes biting the soft flesh. Brittany can feel her hot breath on her waiting core. She leans on her elbows to look at Santana. Biting her lip, she moans at the sight of her fiancée in a sexy Santa outfit, on her knees ready to fuck her into oblivion. It's a sight she'll remember for a long time.

Placing a kiss on the right thigh, she moves to Brittany's centre and slowly licks her clit. The blonde moans loudly, her eyes rolling back into her head. Pulling back she locks eyes with Brittany once more. "I want you to watch me Britt." Nodding the blonde keeps her eyes locked with brown, taking hold of one of her hands that was previously wrapped around her thigh. The Latina sucks on Brittany's clit and flicking it with her tongue, her fiancée moaning and writhing beneath her touch. Finding the blonde's entrance, she thrusts her tongue in as far as it will go, feeling the girls' walls contract, trying to push her back out. Santana, being as stubborn as she is, only thrusts back in harder and faster than before.

Brittany can feel her orgasm fast approaching and releases the grip she has on the bed sheets only to re-grip the brunettes' hair. "Oh God, I'm gonna come" the blonde moans, her breathing heavy. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Santana!" She shouts as she lets herself go and feels her orgasm hitting her like a tonne of bricks.

Santana continues to thrust in and out slowly as Brittany shakes uncontrollably above her. Standing up, she looks down at Brittany lying flat on the bed, chest heaving, her hair dishevelled and shaking slightly from the aftershocks.

Santana removes her Santa outfit only to pull on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweats, placing her Santa hat back on her head. It is Christmas after all. As she swings open the bedroom door she hears Brittany behind her "Where are you going?" She turns around to see Brittany sitting cross legged on the bed.

Smiling she walks back over to the bed, placing a firm kiss on the blonde's lips. "I have some cooking to do. Don't forget it's our turn to host this year." She smiles.

A pout forms on Brittany's lips. "We have plenty of time, Tana! Come back to bed." She bats her eyelashes at the brunette.

Giggling, she starts walking backwards towards the door. "Sorry, baby, but if I come back to bed now I won't leave." And with that she turns and walks out the door, clicking it shut behind her.

* * *

December 25th 2012 – 5.00pm

Everyone is still sitting around the dinner table after a feast of a meal Santana and her mother had cooked. Both families too full to even move. Brittany watched as her father and Santana's father, Michael, talked about various sports. She watched as Santana's mother, Maria, and her own mother spoke of their wedding and what they wanted to wear. As both were mother of the bride they were determined to look their best.

Smiling, Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. "You look deep in thought. Are you okay?" Turning her head towards Santana she kissed her deeply. She hummed into the kiss and smiled. Breaking the kiss she leaned her forehead against Brittany's looking into her eyes.

They break apart, blushing, as they hear someone clearing their throat. They both look up to see their parents looking at them with loving smiles on their faces. Santana's brother, Toni and Brittany's sister, Abby, look at them with disgust written on their faces.

"Shut up." Santana mumbles to their family, blushing again, she buries her face in Brittany's neck.

* * *

December 25th – 7.00pm

Just like every Christmas day now spent with the Lopez' and the Pierces' they watch their favourite Christmas movies and then play games that always ends in an argument. Just like right now, Brittany and the rest of the family are sitting on the couch, watching Santana and Toni arguing over Buzz! on their PlayStation. Happy families, eh?

"Eres un tramposo!" Santana yelled.

"Baby, calm down, only half of the people in this room can understand you right now." Brittany said, trying to keep her laughter under control.

"I'm not a cheater, sis. You just suck at this game." Toni fired back, the Lopez smirk spread across his face.

"Antonio!" Maria yells across the room. "Don't antagonise her." She warns.

John, Brittany's father, was almost on the floor from laughing. "I wouldn't push her. Remember that black eye you got last year, kid?" It was Santana turn to smirk at her older brother.

"She didn't even mean to do that! She hit me with the Wii controller!" he argued.

"Exactly, so imagine what she could do, if she tried." Brittany's mother, Julie, said causing everyone around the siblings to laugh.

Toni sent his sister a death glare as Santana just stuck her tongue out at him. "Tana, are you two ever gonna grow up?" Brittany said, still giggling.

Santana spun round to look at her. "I have grown up, he's just a pain in my -" Toni had tackled her to the floor, sitting on top of her and tickling her.

"Oh right, yeah, _I'm_ the pain in the ass! Surrender! Say Toni is the Ambadassador!" he said continuing his assault. Brittany just rolled her eyes at the two and stepped over them to go get a glass of wine.

"Never!" She shouted and successfully flipped them both over, with Toni landing face down against the floor. Santana grabbed his arm and brought it up behind his back. "Aha! Loser! Now say "Santana is better than me." Who's the Ambadassador now, dork?"

"How about no?" He said from his place on the floor. Santana growled and pulled his arm further up his back. "Ow, fuck! Okay, okay! Santana is better than me! You're the Ambadassador!" Smirking she releases her hold on his arm and gets up to sit on the couch next to Brittany.

Rubbing his arm he pouts at his sister. "You suck, hermana." Sending her another death glare.

"You should know by now, especially with the amount of ass whoopings you've gotten over the years, that Santana will always come out on top." Abby said shaking her head at him.

"Shut up, Squirt." He said still rubbing his arm as he sits down next to his mother. She slapped him around the back of his head.

"Ow! Ma, what was that for?!"

"No more swearing, Antonio."

"Sorry." He mumbled, causing everyone to laugh once more.

* * *

December 25th 2012 – 11.00pm

After Brittany had shut the door, promising to call their families at some point before New Year's, she walks back into the living room to find Santana passed out on the couch. Smiling, she walks around the couch and crouches down in front of her.

She moves her hand up, pushing a lock of dark hair behind Santana's ear and cups her cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "Baby, wake up, it's time for bed."

Santana groans at being woken up, rolling away from Brittany, she tries to fall back to sleep. Giggling Brittany stands up and grabs Santana by the hands, tying to tug her up. "C'mon, Sleepy. Bed."

Santana stands up, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. "Carry me?" Santana says sleepily. Sighing, Brittany wraps her arms around her thighs and lifts her up. Santana's arms wrapping around her neck as her legs wrap around her waist.

Brittany walks them down the hall to their bedroom and lies Santana down on the bed. "San, you can let go now." She giggles.

She can feel her smiling against her neck. "No." Brittany lay down on top of Santana causing her to start giggling. They roll over so they are lying on their sides face to face. Brittany leans forward and kisses Santana's nose, pulling back just in time to see her face scrunch up adorably. She leans back in placing a long kiss on her lips. Santana's eyes flutter closed at the contact as she hums into the kiss.

Brittany lies her head down on the same pillow as Santana. They share lazy kisses now and again throughout the night until they are both too exhausted to continue and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N 2: Well there you go guys :) Hope it was not disappointing. Let me know what you think! Until next time :D**


	3. Punish Me Miss Lopez

**A/N: Okay guys new chapter, I hope you like it! Do review and lemme know your thoughts and feels on the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far. You actually complete my life :D**

**Any comments, questions, concerns or sexy times you want included, do just ask or even ask on Twitter ( UpYerrViva)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. If I did it would be called the Brittana Show #JustSaying**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Punish Me Miss Lopez**

December 26th 2012 – 12. 30pm

"Aunt Tana! Aunt Britty!" Santana walked out of the kitchen towards the living room where she spots Quinn and then Brittany picking up Eve, their four year old niece, and spinning her around. "Stop!" She squealed. "Aunt Britty, I'm getting dizzy!" She said through her giggles.

Santana watched the interaction with a loving smile on her face. She can't wait until the day that's _their _son or daughter Brittany has in her arms. When they get to spend Christmas Day like a real family and watch their children's faces when they see what Santa has brought them. She really can't wait.

Once Brittany placed Eve back onto the ground, the little girl ran and threw her arms around Santana's legs, squeezing tight. "Aunt Tana! Santa brought me loads of presents this year! Mommy said it's because I was so good all year!" She squealed excitedly with a big toothy grin.

Santana grinned down at her niece. "Really?! Well did you know that he left presents here for you too?" Quinn, who had been talking to Brittany while Eve was with Santana, snapped her head up to look at the brunette.

"He did!?" Quinn and Eve both exclaimed at the same time.

Santana giggled at their antics nodding her head. "Yep! Look." She brought the girl over to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "Look bird, these four presents here are for you. Go on. Open them up and show us what you got."

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Quinn said dragging them into the kitchen.

Brittany hopped up on the counter and Santana stood between her legs with her back to her blonde. "What' up, Q?"

"Guys, you got her presents? I thought you were only gonna get her a little thing this year. I told you, you don't have to get her a lot of stuff. She gets plenty from Puck and I." She said looking accusingly between the two.

"Well Quinnie, technically for us, this is a small thing. Usually we go as crazy as you and Puck and buy her the toy store." Brittany said, looking as innocent as ever. Santana nodded along the whole time in agreement.

Sighing, she shook her head with a grin across her face. "You guys are just a bad as me and Puck. You're spoiling her too much." She said smirking.

"No such thing as spoiling a four year old too much, Q. Look, it's really not that much this year. We didn't buy her much but we weren't only getting her one present. Besides, we're her fun aunts. So of course we're gonna spoil her. It's in the job description." She winked at Quinn as she went back into the living room to see what the little blonde had discovered. Buying presents for Eve was probably one of the easiest things. If it was Me to You bears or anything to do with being a vet or animals, then the little girl wanted it.

"Aunt Tana! Look what he got me! He got me vet stuff so I can help sick animals and a furby! It's pink!" She said excitedly, bouncing on the spot. Once Quinn came out from the kitchen with Brittany, the blonde girl showed her aunts and mom everything 'Santa' had gotten her for Christmas. Her pink furby, her puppy vet set that came with everything a vet would need, her animal hospital rescue plane and her tatty teddy bear.

Santana giggled at the girl's giddiness. "I can see that, bird. He got you some awesome stuff this year, huh?"

"Yeah he did, he's awesome like that, but, Aunt Tana, how did Santa know I wanted all this stuff?" She asked innocently, looking up at her aunt with big green eyes.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." She lowered her voice and looked over her shoulder around the room, checking to make sure Britt and Quinn were occupied, the little girl doing the same at her aunt and shuffling in closer to hear her better. "Aunt Britty and I _know_ Santa. He asked us what you wanted to be when you grow up. We told him you wanted to be a vet and he told us he was gonna get you everything you need to be one."

Eve gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny hands. She looked at her aunt with new found pride. She was amazed. Her two favourite aunts _knew_ Santa Claus. They were literally her heroes now. "Really!?"

"Shh! Yes but you can't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret between you, me and aunt Britty." Santana held out her pinky for the girl to take.

"I promise! I won't tell anyone, not even mommy or daddy." She said as she wrapped her tiny pinky finger around her aunt's sealing their promise.

* * *

January 1st 2013 – 1.45pm

Lima, Ohio

After spending the New Year back at home with the Lopez', Brittany and Santana had a few hours to kill before heading back to New York and back to work. They decided to be less lazy for the next few hours and go for a walk around the town. It's nice to have a break to just be together. January was busy for Brittany at the dance studio. She had to make sure all the schedules were correct for the students starting back in the New Year. The Misfits dance studio was Brittany's baby and Santana couldn't be prouder of her.

Although Brittany couldn't be more proud of Santana either with all the hard work and dedication she has put in for her singing career. Santana, with her 3 albums and her recent world tour. She was proud to call this woman her fiancée.

In all honesty Santana was thinking of taking a step back from the spotlight and the stages to just be with Brittany. Maybe work more on producing rather than singing. She doesn't need the stress of fame in her life at the moment. She has other plans in her near future now that they are getting married.

What if they want to have kids? What if they need to move outside the city for a home for their family? Santana doesn't want to raise her kids in a New York apartment. She wants them to have a proper family home. A home where they can all build memories together. A home with a garden, a white picket fence and even a dog.

The only thing is she hasn't even spoken to Brittany about it. What if Brittany doesn't want all of that? What if she just wants to get married and stay in this apartment with 49 cats? Not that she wouldn't like to be stuck in this apartment with Brittany, but who even needs 49 cats? It's like having 14 kids. Yeah sure, they cute and adorable but then they all make a mess and it makes life hard.

"San, where are we even going?" Brittany asked as they continued to walk around Lima.

Santana looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno really. I guess we're just kinda walking." Santana smiled at her and intertwined their fingers together.

"William McKinley… That's the high school you went to, right?"

"Yeah. Quinn and I had some good times there." Santana said smirking.

"Didn't you hate each other most of the time? And fight over that Puck guy and being the head Cheerio?" Brittany said looking confused.

"Yeah… What's your point? Like I said, good times." She replied winking.

"Think the door's open?" She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Brittany, it's still Christmas break. I doubt the front door will be lying open." She said scrunching up her face with confusion.

Shrugging Brittany ran up the front steps and up to the front door. She jiggled the handle in an attempt to open the front door of the building to no avail. Looking back at Santana she made a wait here gesture with her hand and ran around to the other side of the building.

"Brittany! Get back here!" Santana yelled, taking off after her. She ran around the building after Brittany, just in time to see a flash of blonde hair at the far end of the building. Once Santana reached the back of the school she began looking around for the blonde. "Brittany! Where the hell did you go?" She said a bit breathless.

Hearing a crashing noise from behind her, Santana spins around looking into an open window of the school. "Britt?" She whisper yells. Suddenly Brittany pops her head back out the window with a childish grin on her face.

"Hey! Look what I found!" She said, gesturing towards the open window.

"Please tell me you found it open and didn't technically break in. You'll be the death of me Pierce." Santana says exasperatedly.

"Okay then… the window was already opened. Now c'mon, be adventurous for once, Santana!" Brittany grinned as she ducked back in through the window and further into the classroom.

"Hey! I am adventurous! I'm just not a criminal like you." She said climbing in through the window after her blonde, hearing her giggle from inside the room.

Santana stumbled, almost falling over, as she finally got in through the window, luckily being caught by Brittany. The Latina looked around the room taking it in. She knows this classroom. It's the Spanish class her and Quinn would take together. She always hated the guy that taught this class. Well no, she loved the guy that taught this class but she hated him teaching Spanish. He was amazing when they we all in glee club together, but Spanish? No me gusta.

She walked over to the front of the classroom where Brittany was standing looking at a map of Spain. By the whiteboard she spotted a meter ruler and smirked. If Brittany wanted her to be more adventurous, well she was going to get it. Picking up the meter ruler she spins around walking slowly towards Brittany, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Santana what are you doing?"

"It's Miss Lopez while in the classroom, Brittany." Santana said in a stern tone, a mischievous gleam in her eye, letting Brittany know she's going to enjoy this. Santana backed Brittany up to the desk at the front of the room. "Brittany, that assignment you handed me in yesterday was not up to the standard required. If you don't do better you're going to fail my class" She said raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Just give me one more chance! I just need more time!" Brittany said, catching onto Santana's game, giving her best pout.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but I don't give students any-" Santana brought the ruler down on the desk with a resounding thwack, making Brittany jump "-Special treatment. You are going to need a punishment, Miss Pierce." Santana said while smirk at her.

Brittany groaned hearing Santana talk this way to her. "Oh god. Punish me Miss Lopez." Seeing Santana like this was a real turn on for the blonde. Santana smirked and turned Brittany around so she was facing away from the Latina. She grabbed Brittany's hair and bent her over so her cheek was against the wooden desk, her ass sticking out.

With her right hand Santana reaches around the blonde to pop open the button of her jeans and pull the zip down slowly, allowing the sound to echo through the room. Brittany moans in anticipation of what's to come. Carefully Santana pulls her jeans and underwear down to her ankles. Santana stands back to appreciate the view, her fiancée, bent over a table, naked ass in the air, waiting to be punished.

She ran her hands up the blonde's thighs to her ass giving it a firm squeeze as Brittany's breathing got heavier. She stood to the side of her blonde with the ruler in hand. Looking at Brittany, she smirked, seeing her eyes clenched shut, biting her lip and breathing ragged.

Using her hand, she brought it down roughly on the blondes left ass check, causing the blonde to hum out a moan. She watched as a prefect red mark in the shape of her hand formed on her fiancées ass. Santana lifted her hand and smacked her quickly three more times.

"Fuck, Santana!" The blonde moaned deeply. Having the brunette dominate and spank her was turning her on more than she imagined it would.

"I told you before Brittany" Santana growled "It's Miss Lopez while in class." She lifted the ruler this time and brought it down hard on her ass. She smirked seeing her blonde's ass turn a bright shade of red.

Brittany watched as Santana walked around behind her, grabbing her hair and pulling her up so her back was flush against Santana's front. "What do you want me to do, Brittany?" She said as she sucked on her neck.

"I want you to put your fingers inside me..." Brittany told her, causing Santana to raise an eyebrow at her. "…Miss Lopez."

Smirking, the Latina ran her hand down the blonde's stomach over her shirt, past her waiting core and trailed her fingers ever so lightly over the inside of her thighs. She lightly ran her index finger through her soaked folds, the blonde letting out a grunt of frustration. Santana kept the pressure of her finger light, just enough for her to tease her blonde.

"Miss Lopez, please!" Brittany whimpered. She was a hot damn mess. Her breathing ragged, hair dishevelled and frustrated beyond belief.

Taking pity on the girl, Santana began rubbing circles around the blonde's clit, slowly building up speed. Brittany let out a loud appreciative moan.

"San, put your fingers inside me." She mumbled breathlessly.

Knowing the blonde was past playing games, she quickly slid two fingers inside her starting up a quick rhythm. She stopped every few thrusts to grind the palm of her hand against the blonde's clit, creating the most erotic sounds she's ever heard. The brunette can feel Brittany's walls contracting on her fingers trying to suck her back in. It only takes three more thrusts and a flick over her clit, for Brittany's walls to clamp down on Santana's fingers and make her come hard. Brittany sees stars behind her eyes as her powerful orgasm runs throughout her body. Santana intertwines their hands and kisses Brittany's neck as she comes down from her high.

"Fuck me, Santana." Brittany said breathlessly.

"Again? Jeez Britt, give a girl a break." She giggled into the blonde's ear. She spun Brittany around and placed a deep kiss on her lips. "C'mon let's get your pants back up and get home." She said smiling.

"Okay." Brittany said still in a daze as she reached for her underwear and pants. Once Brittany was properly dressed they both climbed back out the window. They started to head back towards the Lopez house so they could get ready to go back to New York. "You know, I'm starting to like adventurous Santana."

"Yeah?" She said shyly.

"Yep! She needs to come out more often." She said looking at Santana.

"We'll see, Britt Britt." Santana smirked. "But for now, home."

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be moving on now a bit. Getting them into different situations or role plays for their sexy time but hey that's what fanfic is for right? ;)**

**Until next time guys :)**


End file.
